What should have been
by Alua wolf
Summary: what would happen if Goo Jun Pyo didnt remember until four years later his love for Jan Di but he was too late. Ji Hoo and Jan di are happy but will a face from the past make it come crashing down?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! :D**

**Author's note: I watched this show and deiced that Jan Di and Ji Hoo need to be together not just friends! Enjoy rate all that good stuff!**

_Jan Di felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach as she stared at Jun pyo his face full of anger. How could have forgotten all about her? Forget every promise, touch and smiles ever made._

_She squared her shoulders. " Say it." she insisted._

_Goo Jun pyo looked at his best friends girlfriend confued. " What?"_

" _Say it, say my name." Jan Di tossed the once of a kind necklace into the pool, and shrugged off Ji Hoo's warm jacket. Without breaking eye contact she backed up towards the pools edge, her heart pounding inside her ears._

" _Say it." she pleaded leaning back and closing her eyes as the icy water submerged her. Mermories flooded into her mind of the special moments they had once shared. Her chest hurt as her heart broke all over again._

_She couldn't breath anymore, she couldn't move and he watched panicked as his best friends girl lay still at the bottom of the pool._

_Ji Hoo rushed to the side of the pool his heart giving a painful squeeze. " Jan Di! Jan Di!" He shouted diving in after the girl he loved. He couldn't lose her, couldn't even think about what the world would be like without her._

_Ji Hoo wrapped his arms around her pushing them both up to the surface. Gently he laid her down on the side of the pool glaring at Goo Jun pyo. Tears stung his eyes as he lowered his mouth to hers. _

_He pulled back, touching her chilled face. " Wake up! Please Jan Di!" He pleaded pained._

_Jan Di coughed water spewing from her mouth. She opened her stinging eyes. " Sun…bae…he…doesn't remember." she said her voice hoarse. Tears spilled over as she buried her face into his strong chest._

_Ji Hoo wrapped his arms around her glaring at the crowed around them. His eyes met Jun Pyo's. " Let's go home." he said a little to sharply. He knew if they didn't get out of there soon he would punch his best friend in the face and not for the first time. " It's over. No more chances." he told him lifting Jan Di. Without looking back he walked away, with a broken hearted girl whom he loved in his arms._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters enjoy!**

_Yoon Ji Hoo paced his bedroom watching Jan Di toss and mummer in her sleep. When he had brought her back she was still in tears with some coxing he managed to convince her to sleep. Still the events of the evening played over and over again in his mind. How could Jun Pyo not remember Jan Di?_

_She was amazing, the way her smile lit up a room, the way she managed to make a horrible day better. Ji Hoo couldn't imagine a world without her, let alone see her suffering._

" _Ji Hoo." His grandfather called in his gruff voice, waving him into the next room._

_With a concerned glance at Jan Di he followed his grandfather to the living room. _

_Yoon Seok Young studied his grandson wisely, knowing how conflicted his heart was. " How is she?"_

_Ji Hoo rubbed his face. " She's broken-hearted. I barely managed to get her to sleep."_

_Seok Young nodded easing himself onto the plush couch. " It will take time for her heart to mend."_

" _I wont leave her side." Ji Hoo promised. " I'll help her smile again."_

_His grandfather smile, remembering he did the same for his wife long ago. " She's a good girl. I would be honored to have her for a granddaughter on day." _

_Ji Hoo's eyebrows shot up. He couldn't believe what he just heard. " What?"_

" _You heard me!" grandfather laughed. " She's right for you boy, your what she needs. A good hearted man, and a giving relationship." _

" _A giving relationship." he mouthed. _

_His grandfather stretched working out the kinks in his strong shoulders. " Just don't let her go this time." He clapped his grandson on the back affectionately before heading toward his room._

_Ji Hoo walked backed into his room, watching as fresh tears fell from the unconscious Jan Di's eyes. Gently he brushed the tears away and took her chilled hand in his warm one. _

" _I know I am not Goo Jun Pyo." he whispered. " but I will do everything I can to see you smile. I wont leave your side, I'm your firefighter. Jan Di you are my world, I hope to be yours if you will let me. I can be patient. I'm not going anywhere."_

_Closing his eyes he kissed her hand, missing the small smile tugging on her lips._

**A/N: Oh yes he did just confess his feelings! Let me know what you guys think and any advice for the next chapter would be much appreciated! Rate/comment all that good stuff please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters but I think we all wished we owned Yoon Ji Hoo :D Enjoy!**

_Geum Jan Di stared outside the porridge shop windows in a daze the event of two nights ago playing freshly in her mind. She couldn't bring herself to talk about it with Ji Hoo, she tried her best to smile at him this morning and tell him she was ok. She knew he didn't believe her but he went along with it to humor her._

" _Ga Eul, what's wrong with me?" She asked her best friend who was watching her with a worried face._

" _Nothings wrong with you. What's wrong why are you so dazed today? Is it Jun Pyo?" _

_Jan Di flinched at his name, the sound of it was like a dagger to her heart. " Yes." she whispered tears misting in her eyes. " Why didn't he remember me!? After everything we went through was I so easy to forget? It makes me wonder if I really was even that important to him."_

" _Jan Di, you are not an easy person to forget you know that right? Just look at Sunbae Ji Hoo." Ga Eul gave her an encouraging smile. " True love is having a person consume all of your heart, you cant imagine your life without that person without suffocating. If Jun Pyo was really in love with you no matter what he would have to tried to remember or he would have at least stayed by your side."_

_Ga Eul put up her fist. " This isn't like the Jan Di I know. What happened to brave best friend I know who wouldn't let a thing like this get her down? Fighting remember!"_

_Jan Di couldn't help but laugh at her friend. She was right about so many things. She just needed time to realize it. _

_The tiny bell above the shop door chimed sending both girls into waitress mode._

" _Welco-" they started to say before they realized who had stepped through the door. _

_Ji Hoo walked in smiling at both girls a silly ice cream hat onto of his head. In his hand he held two melting ice cream cones. " I heard the bell and though you could something to cool the fire." He smiled warmly handing her a cone. " Sorry it melted on the way here."_

" _Sunbae. Thank you." She said sincerely taking the ice cream, a genuine smile on her lips. _

" _Say, do you have so free time?" _

_Ga Eul could hear the wheels in Ji Hoo's head turning. Jan Di need some cheering up and here was just the boy to do it._

" _We're slow I'm sure the boss and I can handle things go." She urged shooing her best friend and Ji Hoo out the door._

_Lets home this goes her some good… she thought. Watching as they walked grinning down the street._

" _Where are we going?" Jan Di asked licking her sticky fingers._

_Ji Hoo lips twitched into a knowing smile. " It's a surprise" he chuckled._

" _Surprise?" She said wary_

" _Yes." he replied still grinning._

" _Your not taking me anywhere fancy are you? Because if you are I think I'm a little underdressed." She joked._

" _We can both be underdressed. Together." He told looking over at her seriously._

_Jan Di ducked her head feeling her face heat up at his words. She never expect him to stick around after her crying fit, but it seemed like every time she needed someone he was always the first person to her rescue. She couldn't even say that about Jun Pyo, when ever things got hard he would always push her away and made the situation worse. He didn't even fight for her when it really mattered. _

_Her smile faltered, and her heart gave a painful squeeze. It was getting harder and harder not remembering Jun Pyo and how sweet he was only to her. His cocky smile and domineering presence, the way his stupid curly hair looked. _

_Jan Di took a shaky breath, trying to stop the tears from escaping. Ji Hoo watched her with a frown, he would never forgive Goo Jun Pyo for breaking her heart. Still he would stay her side forever if he had too. _

" _Jan Di, look up." He murmured taking her hand in his._

_She raised her head, her face slowly lighting up in childish amazement. Ji Hoo's surprise was an amusement park! People chattered happy sharing bright colored cotton candy. The bright lights and cheery music dazzle her and drove away her thoughts. _

" _Ready to have fun?" He asked squeezing her hand. _

" _Yes!" She breathed feeling like a little kid again. " Oh! The fairest Wheel! COTTON CANDY!" _

" _We'll save those for last. Lets ride the bumper cars." He laughed dragging her over towards the long line. Operation cheer up Jan Di was now a go. Ji Hoo wanted this day to be special, a memory that will make her smile every time she thought about it. He wanted to mend her broken heart and one day become part of it, just as she was a part of his. _

_This was a promise to her, a promise that no matter how bad things might seem he would always be her firefighter ready to bring a smile back to her face. It would all start here. With her hand clinging to his._

**A/N: Well I ran out of ideas so this is it for now! I promise that the next chapter will have Jan Di and Ji Hoo tender moments at the amusement park! Rate and let me know how you guys liked this chapter! Until the next chapter! Thank you all for reading and leaving me those wonderful comments that make me try even hard to make this story what you all want!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own these characters although I do wish I owned Yoon Ji Hoo!**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a few days but I'm back so enjoy, rate and all that good stuff!**

_Ji Hoo grinned brightly as he watched Jan Di bounce up and down, clinging to the stuff bear he had won for her. He had seen her eyeing, and hoped if he won it would bring a smile to her lips._

_And it did._

" _Thank you Sunbae! He's so cute!" She squealed delighted._

" _What would you like to do next?" Ji Hoo asked ruffling her hair._

_She tilted her head looking up at the setting sun. They had been here all day, riding rides and filling there bellies with junk food. Jan Di wasn't ready to leave yet she wanted to spend more time with Ji Hoo. Since they got here Jun Pyo hadn't crossed her mind, Ji Hoo presence seemed grab her full attention making her forget what she was even crying about in the first place. _

" _You promised we would ride the fairest wheel." she said coyly snuggling her bear tightly across her chest. " Can we ride it?"_

_Ji Hoo couldn't keep the smile from his lips, for Geum Jan Di he would do anything. " Of course but you need to promise me something."_

_Jan Di cocked her head. " Promise?" she asked. " What kind of promise?" _

" _I'll tell you when we get up there." he pointed at the top of the fairest wheel. _

" _Okay!" Jan Di agreed cheerfully squeezing Ji Hoo's hand. Butterfly's fluttered in her stomach. No matter how she denied it holding Ji Hoo's hand just felt right. Their hands were two pieces of a puzzle that seemed to fit right together. _

_Being a gentleman Ji Hoo helped Jan Di hop into the small basket. All the while his heart was beating wildly inside of his chest. Here- right in front of him was the girl he loved more than anything. She wasn't crying anymore, there wasn't even a trace of any tears. Instead she was grinning brightly all because of him. No matter how much she seemed to suffer he was the only one who could bring back her smile. He wanted to keep on making her happy, he was tired of sitting on the side lines watching another man in his place._

_The ride started with a quick lurch sending Jan Di bouncing into Ji Hoo's lap. Automatically he wrapped his arms around her trapping her against him. They both sat in a comforting silence neither one making a move._

" _Sunbae?" Jan Di whispered._

" _Let me stay by your side." He said suddenly._

" _W-what?"_

" _My promise. Let me stay by your side and I promise that you won't regret it. Please just give a chance, a chance to show you how much I love you. Do you know how much my heart breaks every I see you cry because of Jun Pyo? How much I want to punch my best friend in the face because he broke your heart?"_

_He held her closer tucking his head under his chin. " So please let me stay and prove to you how much I care. I'm begging you to give me a chance."_

" _Sunbae." Jan Di didn't know what to say, all her words froze in her throat. She put her arms around him, hugging him back. " I don't want to feel like this anymore. I don't want keep pushing you away. I-I I'm not ready to be with you yet Ji Hoo. Not while, not while my heart is still broken."_

" _I'm not going anywhere Jan Di, I will wait until you are ready. I swear it."_

_They clung to each other tears spilling from their eyes. They were in their own little world, not paying attention to the person watching them with a clenched fist._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters but enjoy anyway!**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a while guys but this is my late Christmas present to you guys! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas I know I did! Here it is enjoy rate comment all that good stuff.**

_Ha Jae Kyung stood outside the fairest wheel arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently as she waited for the love birds to get down. She couldn't believe her luck or what she had just witnessed. She was sure that Jan Di and Jun Pyo would stay together after all that they had go through. Now she watched in anger as she clung to one of his best friends._

_The giant wheel stopped with a long creak letting out a red eyed Jan Di and a crying Ji Hoo. They were holding hands and clinging to each other as if their life depended on one another. Ha Jae just snapped at the sight and stomped their way._

" _Geum Jan Di! How could you! I thought I told you that you need my permission to break up with Jun Pyo! I gave him up for you remember? I came back and find you clinging onto his best friend behind his back! What is wrong with you!" she shouted shaking all over._

_Jan Di's heart sank as she pulled away from Ji Hoo slowly. Fresh tears raining down her cheeks. Ji Hoo glared at the woman who dared made Jan Di cry again. He put a comforting arm around her and pulled her back to him, tucking her face into his chest._

" _Why don't you wait and ask what happened before jumping to conclusions? Just because you were hurt doesn't give you the right to make other people suffer!" Ji Hoo snarled._

_Ha Jae snapped out of her fit by his harsh words, blinking away the anger she shook her head. " What do you mean what happened? People break up how am I jumping to conclusions, I have eyes and can see that you two are together!"_

_Jan Di sniffed " W-e a-r-en't, together." she whispered muffled. " Jun pyo dumped me."_

" _He got amnesia and doesn't remember what Jan Di meant to him. I on the other hand love this girl and will not leave her side if you have a problem with that it's on you we're leaving now." _

_Ji Hoo cradled Jan Di pulling her up into his arms. With one last glare at Ha Jae, Ji Hoo headed for home the events of the day playing over and over again in his mind. Jan Di had agreed to give him a chance one day when she was ready. He hoped the encounter with Ha Jae wouldn't change her mind. Even if it did he would be willing to stay by her side no matter how much it would pain him not to be able to hold her in his arms._

_Deep down he regretted going away and letting Jun Pyo take his place by her side. In a way he was responsible for her heart being broken. For that reason he wouldn't ever be able to forgive himself. His soul mate was crying and broken by a chain effect that he set loose when he left her side but in the end it made their bound that much more stronger. _

_One month later…._

_Jan Di wiped the sweat from her forehead, a triumphant smile curving her lips. She had cleaned the whole house in less than three hours a new recorded for her. Seok Young watched her from the living room chuckling to himself._

" _And you wonder why you are so tired half the time." He laughed sipping his tea carefully._

" _Grandfather are you hungry? I can make us something to eat if you are." She said cheerfully. Slowly Jan Di was returning to the strong willed happy girl she once was._

" _I'm alright child don't worry about me. Why not go out and have some fun? Ji Hoo will be home soon." He hinted with a wink. He knew how much his grandson was trying to get her to relies that he wasn't going anywhere. He was proud of how far they've come in so little time, in a way they remained him of his wife and himself in many ways._

" _If he's not busy." Jan Di said smiling. After that day at the amusement park their bound seemed to grow even strong. Ha Jae didn't say anything to her after that she just left her alone. In a way it was like she didn't know how to react or even what to say. Still she had some amazing friends to remind her to keep smiling and keep pushing forward. What made things easier was that Jun Pyo wasn't around, slowly she her heart was healing from all the hurt he had put her through. _

_Maybe she was ready to let Ji Hoo in, let him heal the part of her that need him so badly. This time she wasn't going to run away, after all she never could forget that he was her first love._

_The loud slam of a door made her thought bubble pop and Grandfather and her both to jump. _

" _Hey Ji Hoo! Are you here?!" _

_Jan Di froze right on the spot, her blood turned to ice. She knew that cocky voice anywhere. It was Jun Pyo, here in the house that she shared with Ji Hoo and his grandfather. Now he was here, she wanted to run but she was glued to the spot._

_Jun Pyo came barging into the living room nostrils flared, his gaze fell on to the frozen Jan Di, rage bubbling over. " It's all your fault!" he growled stomping his way over to her. _

_Jan Di couldn't move a muscle as he stormed over to her. Her heart started to shatter all over again. She was doing ok and now he decide to show up and rip away every band aid over her heart._

_It was all coming undone._

_A steady hand squeezed her shoulder. She mangaed to move her head away and look over at her knight in shining armor Ji Hoo._

**A/N: oh my! The best friends are about to square off! Much more excitement to come! Rate and give me ideas of what you guys want for the next chapter! Thank you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ok guys you know the drill I don't own any of these characters!**

**A/N: Hey guys sorry its been a while but I'm back and more inspired than ever! Enjoy rate all that good stuff.**

_Jan Di couldn't hear anything but the thunderous roar of her heart. Ji Hoo Never took his hand off Jan Di's shoulder as he glared defiantly at his best friend. _

" _What's with all the shouting?" He asked casually an edge to his voice. _

" _It's all your little girlfriends fault! She left me! Babbling about how she lied and - No it's all her fault she put her up to this to get to me!" Jun Pyo snarled pointing at the shattered girl._

_Jan Di moved back until she could feel her hero at her back. She took a deep breath trying to steady her scrambled feelings._

" _How is YOUR girlfriend leaving her fault? Jan Di didn't put her up to anything. She's been here with me the entire time. I think you need to leave, cool off." Ji Hoo told him calmly, letting his hand skim to Jan Di's waist trying to pull her behind him._

" _CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?! AFTER YOUR WOMAN MADE MY WOMAN LEAVE! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IT WAS THE OTHER WAY AROUND HUH? YOU WOULDN'T LIKE THAT VERY MUCH WOULD YOU!" _

_Jun Pyo pulled back his fist ready to strike but Jan Di was quicker she put herself in between the two best friends. _

" _Why don't you just leave go and try to find her if your so pissed off not standing her complaining about it! As for wanting you I don't! I like Ji Hoo not YOU!" Jan Di shouted standing her ground. She was tired of being afraid that she was going to crumble when she saw him. She didn't want to feel hurt or even cry anymore. She wanted to cry tears of joy and be with someone who actually cared about her. _

_Squaring her shoulders, Jan Di looked up at Ji Hoo. " I'm ready I think. No I know I'm ready." A smile brightened her face. " It's not the best timing I know."_

_Ji Hoo couldn't help the way his heart began to pound and the grin that split his face. " It's the best time ever." _

_Seok Young watched the young couple with a knowing smile of his own while Jun Pyo glowered in confusion. Rage pulsed through his body, his fist wanting to connect with something. Blindly he felt his arm snap forward. He felt it connect not caring what or who he hit. Not until the anger melted and he saw Jan Di slumped in his best friends arms. _

_Ji Hoo and his grandfather surrounded the unconscious girl trying to get her to wake up. A huge red welt marred her pale cheek and was quickly turning purple. Ji Hoo was shaking and stared at his friend in disbelieve. Now all bets were off and they both knew it._

**A/N: Sorry guys this was where it had to go! Will they stay best friends or will this break them? Will Jan Di be ok? Find out next time! Rate and give me some more ideas on what you guys want to read! Thanks you guys**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ok guys you know the drill I don't own any of these characters!**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a little while guys but here it is what you all have been waiting for! Enjoy, rate all that good stuffles!**

_Ji Hoo was shaking his temper barely in control as his arms tightened around the girl he loved. She was unconscious, her cheek already begging to swell and turn a nasty shade of purple. Seok Young sat back and closed his eyes, her pulse was normal much to his relief. His heart gave an irregular thump, he never wanted anything bad to happen to this special girl who meant so much to beloved grandson._

" _Will she be ok?" Jun Pyo managed to croak sliding down onto the floor in front of his childhood friend. _

_Ji Hoo's head snapped up, his lips pulling back into a snarl. " Will she be ok? She will be when you leave! When will you stop hurting her?! You won't be satisfied until she's as miserable as you are is that it?!" He took a deep breath. " Get out. Leave and don't come back."_

_Jun pyo felt his jaw drop to the ground. " What?"_

" _You heard me. Leave and don't come back not until you are ready to apologize to her."_

" _Apologize for what! Your telling me that your choosing HER over YOUR BEST FRIEND?! AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!"_

_Ji Hoo felt his throat closed tight. He couldn't believe he was going to even say theses next words. " Yes, I'm choosing her over you. Now get out."_

_Jun Pyo staggered to his feet. " Fine but when she breaks your heart don't come running to me."_

" _She wont." He whispered watching his friend storm out of his house. Ji Hoo felt his heart snap into two, but he knew that it would eventually come to this. He just hoped one day his friend would snap out of it and come to his senses._

_His grandfather patted his shoulder giving him a reassuring smile. " You did the right thing, now come let's get her to bed."_

_When Jan Di woke up she felt like she'd been hit by a ton of bricks. Her jaw was pounding, sending sharp bouts of pain when she moved. Sitting up she almost cried when she saw Ji Hoo standing in the doorway with a tall glass of water and a huge bottle of aspirin._

" _How's the jaw?" He asked handing her the aspirin and water._

" _Hurts." she mumbled swallowing the pills with a grimace. _

" _He's gone." Jan Di looked at him with her big brown eyes. " I told him not to come back."_

" _Why? Ji Hoo he's your friend, your best friend. You both need each other through thick and thin." _

" _I can't forgive him for what he's done to you. Not yet anyways. He needs to learn to take responsibility until then, I won't see him."_

_Jan Di took another gulp of water stalling for time. She didn't know what to tell him. He was her knight in shining white armor always there for her when she need someone. Now here she was staring into his hurt filled eyes, not knowing how to comfort him. Setting the glass down on the nightstand she did the only thing she could think of doing. _

_Shaking she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a well needed hug. "Don't shut him out completely, ok? You need each other without knowing it you really do." _

_He pulled her tighter against him feeling their hearts in sync with one another. " I'm sorry that you got hurt. I wont let it happen again. I'll protect you. I wont leave Jan Di. I-I need you."_

_Jan Di felt tears misting in her eyes, she clung tighter to him. " I need you too." _

_Ji Hoo pulled back gently lifting her chin up. Gravity took over slowly drawing their lips together. Sparks ignited as their lips touched. It was a kiss that made the world seem to melt away. It was a fairy tale kiss that answered so many questions. Ji Hoo wished he had fought for her sooner, but then it wouldn't have made this kiss worth everything they both had been through._

_They were soul mates, the world knew it and now so did they. _

_Jun Pyo smashed his fist into a wall leaving his knuckles bloody and raw. All he could see was Jan Di's face. He didn't want to hurt her, never meant to punch her. He just lost control of his emotions. He wanted to know why he was so angry at them both. He had nothing to do with his ex leaving him. He was jumping for joy when she finally left taking her horrible cooking skills with her._

_Jun pyo wanted Jan Di for the life of him he couldn't figure out why but he would one day he would figure it all out. One day Jan Di would be in his arms and not his best friends arms. He wouldn't be happy until she was his, until then he would go crazy knowing she was with Ji Hoo._

_**A/N: Oh snap what's curly hair up to this time?! Tune in next time for exciting chapter of Boys over flowers! Rate tell me what you guys thought and suggestions would be much appreciated! Thanks you guys!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a while guys a lot of things had been happening that needed my attention. Here it is rate enjoy all that good stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

_Four years later…_

_ Jan Di felt her heart caught in her throat as she stared at the beautiful ring shimmering in Ji Hoo's shaking palm. He stared at her expectantly, all of his love and hope shining in his eyes. They had the best four years any one could ever ask for. Jun Pyo hadn't bothered either of them since the day he punched Jan Di. She knew how much it hurt him not talking to one of his best friends but he wouldn't tolerate the way her treated her. _

_ Ji Hoo had treated her like a princess, he never raised a hand against her or even say anything was her fault. Sure they had fights but what relationship didn't. They were finally on track with everything, work, school and simply each other. Now Ji Hoo finally decided that it was time to take things to the next level. He wanted to wake up to her smile and laugh for the rest of his life he only hope that she felt the same way._

_ " Gerum Jan Di, let me stay beside you forever, let me love you for the rest of our lives. I can't see myself without you, marry me Jan Di." Ji Hoo's voice cracked a little, unsure tears filling in eyes. "I love you Jan Di."_

_She didn't hesitate this time, she didn't have any one holding her back from saying yes. Her whole heart belonged to him now, and Jan Di never felt regret giving it to him. _

"_Yes, I will marry you." She answered joyful tears cascading down her cheeks._

_ Relief flooded through Ji Hoo, grinning from ear to ear gingerly slipped the ring on her ringer. Giggling she flung herself into his arms, and he pulled her close catching her lips with his._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character etc.**

**A/N: Well you may be confused at first but you will understand! Enjoy rate all that good junk.**

_Jan Di bolted straight up sweat covered her feverish skin, her jaw was pounding in time with her racing heart sending pain up the side of her face. Beside her Ji Hoo jumped up tripping over the legs of the chair sending him face first into Jan Di's lap. Her tears falling down onto his face. She gasped for breath as Ji Hoo took her face between his warm palms._

"_What's wrong?! Jan Di! Breath, I'm here what's wrong?" He cried trying to keep the panic from his voice._

_ She shook her head. "Jun Pyo… four years…you…ring." She croaked only managing to gasp out small words._

_ He pulled her into his chest, cooing her. "Calm down, take a breath and talk to me."_

_ Jan Di shuttered fighting to take a calming breath. "Bad dream…I- I don't want to talk about it, it's nothing." She murmured. _

"_Don't shut me out, we may be just starting our relationship but don't think that I don't care. Talk to me Jan Di." He pleaded with, his voice cracking._

_Jan Di could only manage a small nod, she didn't want to tell him about the dream. She didn't want to risk what they had going by bring up the negative feeling she had about Jun Pyo brought on by the dream. As much as it hurt her to lie to him, she knew she had to. _

"_I had a dream that I flunked the exams to get into the medical classes." Jan Di said very breathy, avoiding looking him in the eye. _

_ He knew she was lying to him but he didn't want to push her, not after everything that happed earlier. Ji Hoo shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Why don't you try and get some rest, everything is going to be ok." He gave her a small kiss on the cheek before pulling away giving her a calm grin. _

_ Deep down he was anything but calm, he wanted to know what she was hiding from him. His gut told him it had something to do with Jun Pyo, and if that was the case he would have to find some way to cheer her up. Ji Hoo hated the fear he saw in her eyes, he wanted her goofy smile twisting her lips, and that unyielding hope to shine from those beautiful eyes._

"_Goodnight Jan Di." He whispered lovingly before shutting the door to her room. His body slumped against the hard wood, a slow throbbing pain pulsing between his eyes. If he wanted to cheer her up, he need to do something big and he was going to need help. _

_ Ji Hoo pulled out his phone and texted the one person he knew could bring a smile to any girls face. The F4's casasanova, So Yi Jung. If plan A didn't work, he'd go to plan B, his grandfather._

_ Jun Pyo paced outside Ji Hoo's home, he wanted nothing more than to punch his former friend in the face and drag Jan Di away kicking a screaming. There was no way he was going to let this insult slid. He would find a way to lure her away like a moth to a flame. She would run straight into his arms even just as a fly would to a spiders web. He had a lot of planning to do if he had to step on a few toes to do it. _

_ And he would start with Ji Hoo._

_ Jan Di felt her heart sink, she couldn't stop the guilt from knowing at her gut. Ji Hoo knew that she was lying but let it slide, she saw it written on his face. He was so good to her and yet she felt like she wasn't worth all the trouble. She was poor, hardworking nobody but he saw something there that she never saw. He did so much for her, risked so much all because he cared, she knew she needed to make it up to him and lying to him wasn't the way to do it._

_ Her phone gave a loud chime making her cringe. Her fingers shook as she opened the message. She felt her heart go wild, her palms sweaty._

_I love you, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me tomorrow? :D – Ji Hoo._

**A/N: well guys this is it for now! Happy Valentine's Day! Promise there will be another chapter soon! Let me know what you guys think.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait my word has been out and I just now got it back on! Thank you all for all the support! I'm back so let's get this show on the road again!**_

___Ji Hoo ran a hand over his face pacing holes into the floor, he resisted the urge to look at his phone. What was taking her so long? Would she say no? What wasn't she telling him? Questions buzzed about his skull like a pack of angry bees._

_ His phone chimed making him jump, his heart sank when he saw it wasn't Jan Di but Ji Jung. With a heavy sigh he answered it._

"_Hello?" He said trying not to sound to disappointed._

"_So you need some manly help eh? Tell me what's going on your usually better with the ladies than I am." He joked. _

_ Ji Hoo squeezed his eyes shut. "Jun Pyo showed up here, he….hurt Jan Di. She's upset right now I need to cheer her up but I need your help."_

_ The line when quiet than after a short pause Ji Jung said "He hit her?! What the hell is going on with him! I'll help you with anything you need bro." He could hear the anger in his friend's voice, relief flooded through him at least he wasn't the only one angry._

"_Tomorrow will you bring Miss Ga Eul over? We can go on a double date see if we cheer her up." He asked knowing his friend wouldn't let him down._

"_Leave it to me bro, see you then." He hung up leaving Ji Hoo alone with his thoughts once again. _

_It was going to be a long night._

_ Jan Di stared down at her phone, tears filling her eyes. Her she was miserable and hurt while the one person who truly cares about her was asking her on a date. She knew Ji Hoo well enough that he was doing this to cheer her up the only way he could. Even though she lied to him, he was still thinking about her happiness. Jan Di knew she needed to tell him and soon._

_ Determined she swung herself out of bed and went to find the boy who loved her. Quietly she padded down the hallway looking for Ji Hoo. She heard mumbling coming from the living room, she saw Ji Hoo pacing his face distant and lost in though. Taking a deep breath she took a step toward him and then another, her heart pounding madly in her chest. _

"_Sunbae?" She whispered nervously._

_ He looked up, all his thoughts gone in that instant. "Jan Di? Are you ok you should be resting." He pulling her into a gentle hug._

_ She let herself melt in his arms letting his scent calm her nerves. " Ji Hoo…about earlier I'm sorry I-"_

_ "It's ok, you don't have to tell me." His reassured her softly._

"_I want to tell you." A small smile curving her lips. "I want to tell you before we go out tomorrow, I don't want it to ruin our date."_

_ Both relief and dread flooded through him at her words. "Let's sit down."_

_Jan Di pulled away slowly following his lead, she kept her eyes glued to the floor. She couldn't manage to look him in the eyes. _

"_Ummmm….I had a nightmare." The images came flooding back sending shivers down her spine. "Jun Pyo was taking me away from you….after you proposed to me." Her cheeks started to burn as the words left her mouth. She managed a small glace his way. His eyes were shut his jaw tight with tension._

"_That won't ever happen." He promised suddenly opening his eyes, meeting her stare. "I won't let that happen. Jan Di I will keep you safe I promise. You don't need to hide things like that from me. If something's bothering you, or you're scared I'll come running. I'm here for you, always." He took her shaking hand in his steady one, never pulling his eyes away from her._

_ She could feel the tears ready to break through but she held they back. She had already done enough crying as it was. "Thank you Ji Hoo." Jan Di sighed letting her body relax against his, her uninjured cheek resting on his shoulder. "You should start charging me every time the bell goes off." Her joke was lame but it brought a smile to his lips._

"_I should, a date for every time I have to come put out the fire." He agreed laughing._

"_I guess I can manage that much." She giggled squeezing his hand._

_ They lapsed into silence, drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Finally they were relaxed even if it was just a little while. Grandpa watched them from the hall, a grateful smile on his lips. His help wasn't need, his heart swelled that the kids were begging to figure this mess out themselves. He would watch over them that wouldn't stop, they still needed him just as he needed them as well. He just hoped that no more harm would come to them, but more was to come._

_ In the shadow he stood there, watching the greedy wheels in his head turning. His memory was slowly starting to piece itself together. Memories of her came flooding back making his heart tight with longing. Tomorrow would be the day he got her back, she would have to come back to him now that he remembered. She still loved him, the only thing standing in the way of their reunion was Ji Hoo. Tomorrow she would come back to him. She just had to or he would go to plan B._

_**A/N: now the real fun begins guys! More chapters to come I promise I'm going to try a dish out a few more tonight if I can rate and stuffles!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: My muse is on overdrive guys! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**_

___So Yi Jung couldn't keep from laughing as he walked into his friend's living room, Ga Eul at his heels. There on the couch were the two love birds cuddled up very cozy like. _

"_Sunbae what are you laughing at?" Ga Eul wondered._

_ Hiding another laugh with a cough he pointed over to the pair. Ga Eul followed his finger, she couldn't help the grin that tugged on her lips. Jan Di looked so peaceful cuddled up with Ji Hoo she almost didn't want to break their tranquility. _

"_Should we let them sleep?" She asked secretly hoping he they would go a date by themselves._

_ Ji Jung shook his head reading her mind. "I can't pass up the chance to harass him." Grinning deviously he raised his voice. "Yo sunshine rise and shine!" _

_ Ji Hoo twitched blinking his eyes sleepily, his hair sticking up in every direction. Beside him Jan Di grumbled burrowing herself closer to her prince. Casanova's grin grew even wider oh the things that were popping around in his head._

"_We could always leave, seeing as you two are a little busy being all lovely dovey." Beside him Ga Eul snickered._

"_Jan Di! I brought ramen!" She announced cheerfully._

_ Jan Di mumbled drawing herself out of her happy dream world. Dazed she smiled up at Ji Hoo cuddling further into his warm arms. Ji Hoo yawned tightening his hold on her. He knew as soon as she was fully awake she would scream and run away embarrassed. He wasn't ready to let her go of her quite yet._

"_Let us wake up first it was a long night." He told them truthfully biting back another yawn._

"_I bet it was a long night." Ji Jung chuckled his grin nearly spitting his face in two._

_ Jan Di yawned heavily the last traces of sleep seeped away. It was at that moment that she realized she was burrowed in Ji Hoo's arms, her own arms wrapped tightly around his fit body. Color rushed to her cheeks she wanted to scream but she knew if she did Ji Hoo might go deaf. Swallowing back the scream she managed to wiggle free of his arms and rushed toward her room Ga Eul close at her heels._

_ The boys burst out in laughter as they watched Jan Di run away her face as red as a tomato. Ji Hoo though it was even funnier than the time he walked in on her using the bathroom._

_ Wiping a stray tear away Ji Jung said. "Long night." He raised an eyebrow suggestively._

"_She told me." He said suddenly serious. "She said she had a nightmare about Jun Pyo taking her away…she was shaking."_

_ His friend stopped laughing giving Ji Hoo his full attention. "You never did explained how he managed to hit her, by the size of the bruise on her cheek I'd say it was pretty damn hard."_

_Shutting his eyes he told Ji Jung everything that happened, replaying the painful images in his mind. Once he was done his friend took everything in thinking everything over carefully._

"_He's snapped badly, he was never this way before. I'll see if I can't do something to help. I'll call Woo Bin later." He promised making a mental note._

"_Knowing Jun Pyo he won't back down this easily he's going to try and get revenge." Worry gnawed away at his gut he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen he just didn't know what._

_ Geum Jan Di let out another cry as she ducked her head under the pillows, Ga Eul rubbed her distressed friends back biting her lip so she wouldn't laugh anymore._

"_Jan Di, come on it wasn't that bad."_

"_G-g-ga Eul!" she wailed her voice muffled by the pillows._

"_Jan Di?" Ga Eul's lips twisted into a smile. "Jan Di, you know you're acting like you again. Sunbae really has magical powers!" she exclaimed pulling her friend out from her pillow fort._

"_W-what?" _

_ Ga Eul beamed. "Nothing. Now hurry up and change so we can have some fun with our princes!_

_ A sigh escaped Jan Di's lips. "Ga Eul…" she wanted to tell her about her dream, about how afraid she was that Jun Pyo wasn't going to stop. Instead she gave Ga Eul a grateful squeeze. "Thank you."_

_ In the back her mind she couldn't help but wonder if Jun Pyo wasn't off plotting his revenge. He has always been stubborn she knew he never could stand it when things didn't go his way. Goo Jun Pyo had broken her heart, deep down she knew that his heart was broken to even if he didn't know it. The universe was against them from the start, now it was clear that they were never meant to be. _

_ Ji Hoo on the other hand had been there from the very start supporting her and protecting her. They had their up and downs what normal couple didn't. Still that didn't change the fact that things were easy between them. They were two pieces meant to fit together. That's what she kept telling herself, she owed him so much more than she was giving him. It was then that Jan Di made a silent promise, she wouldn't hold back anymore it was time to move on. To start a new beginning together._

"_Ready for the best date you've ever had?" Ji Jung shouted practically bouncing up and down in anticipation._

_ They girls tilted their heads not quite sure what the boys had in mind. They tended to go a little extreme when it came to fun activities. Jan Di and Ga Eul didn't know if they should be nervous or excited. Secretly they hoped to go on a normal double date that wouldn't end in disaster like their last one did. Jan Di quickly pushed the though away and slapped on her best excited face._

"_Where are we going?" They both asked shuffling towards them boys, a mischievous gleam lighting their eyes._

_ Ji Hoo raised an eyebrow keeping his poker face in play the best he could. "It's a surprise" _

"_You and Jan Di ride together we'll meet you two there." The F4's Casanova slipped around Ga Eul's waist. A smug grin curved his lips as he felt her shiver. He loved the way his touch affected her, he wanted to be the only one in the world with that power._

_ Ducking her head Jan Di followed her prince out to the car, giving him a small smile as he opened her door for her. He didn't close it right away instead he leaned forward his lips hovering over hers. Blood thundered in her ears, her eyes drifting close anticipating a kiss. Disappoint rushed through her as he pulled back bucking her seatbelt into place._

_ He couldn't help his but chuckle as he shut her door, watching the ray of emotions play across her face. He wanted to kiss her but that would have to wait. Ji Hoo didn't want to rush things between them, especially knowing his friend was out there enraged and wanting revenge. _

_ His phone beeped in his pocket but he ignored thinking it was Ji Jung. His brows knitted together, they had the day planned out, along with their secret signals. Ji Hoo's gut urged him to check his phone dread creeping at the edges of his mind._

_ Ji Hoo pulled out his phone, panic seeped through his body as he read the message._

_Let the war begin- Goo Jun Pyo_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: In the words of our favorite curly haired devil let the war begin! Thank you guys for all the support and reviews they perk me up and add fuel to my muse! Enjoy guys and I hope you keep reading.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**_

"_Sunbae?" Jan Di's voice cut through the thick fog shrouding Ji Hoo's brain. He shook off the dreaded feeling that burrowed deep within his belly. Although Jun Pyo's words left him shaken he knew he had to pull himself together for Geum Jan Di's sake. _

_Taking a deep breath he switched his phone off and turned to face her, a silly grin in play._

"_Everything ok?"_

_He gave a short nod. "Just still nervous about driving" he said nonchalantly forcing his eyes away from her beautiful worried face._

_ They lapsed into a comfortable silence after that, watching the town wiz by in colorful blurs. Jan Di's eyes kept drifting to her prince, his face twisted in concentration. His shoulders we tight, tension raiding off him in powerful waves. She knew it had to do with that message he had received earlier, but he didn't want to upset her. She wouldn't pressure him to tell her, she would just have to distract him instead._

"_This would be our third date." He murmured softly breaking the silence._

"_Third?" she said puzzled. "The first one was after Jun Pyo threaten to expelled us. The second was in Macau."_

_ She raised an eyebrow playfully. "That counted as a date?"_

"_Did you forget already?" he teased back pulling the car to a stop besides Yi Jung's bright yellow car._

_He would forget the message and Jun Pyo at least for today. Jan Di's face lit up as she saw the ocean gleaming under the radiating sun. The beach was empty for the day thanks to the F4's Casanovas' handy work. Jan Di still loved the water he knew, even though she wasn't able to swim any more. _

_ The plan was to take the girls out on the boat for a little fishing until they got hungry where the boy's special surprise was waiting. The perfect way to end what would be a perfect day._

"_Ash! It's so pretty!" Jan Di gushed letting out a girl squeal._

_ Her grin was infectious, Ji Hoo felt his lips twitching his troubles far in the back of his mind. "Let's go." He whispered against her ear making her shiver in delight. _

_Please let us have one day to ourselves….Ji Hoo silently prayed._

_ Jan Di was out of the car and running up to Ga Eul before he even had the door open. He couldn't help but shake his head at their enthusiasm. _

"_Hey quit hogging my girl!" Yi Jung playfully wrapped his arm around Ga Eul's waist drawing her close to his body. Her face grew hot as her fingers brushed against his. _

"_Showoff." Ji Hoo chuckled taking hold of Jan Di's petite hand. Warmth zinged up his arm find a path straight to his heart. Who would have though their chance meeting on her first day would lead to this. That he, Yoon Ji Hoo had fallen for this spunky, strong willed girl who had turned his whole world upside down. _

_ Before her he was a scared young man with nothing to lose but his childhood love. She had changed most everything, helped him get over his fear and even learning that something are really worth fighting over. Ji Hoo couldn't even count the number of time he came to her rescue. Or that he was the one who knew where to find her when she ran away. He had gotten to know her so well, now here she was standing before him, calling his name._

_ Ji Hoo didn't want to lose her, not again, without knowing it she had become his whole world. Hopefully he would become hers too. All the roads they took, always lead to one simple thing each other._

_ He couldn't handle it anymore before he knew it his lips were touching her soft ones, breathing in her sweet scent. She melted against him, the others forgotten. In that moment they were in their own world, a world that was always meant to exist. _

_ Yi Jung cleared his throat loudly, only to be ignored._

"_Well aren't they in their own little world. Miss Ga Eul shall we go for a walk? Miss Ga Eul?" So Yi Jung rolled his eyes as he saw that Romanic twinkle in her eyes. This was a true hearts and candy kind of girl. He couldn't help but tease her. "Miss Ga Eul would you like a kiss too?"_

"_W-What?" She said suddenly snapping out of her daydream. _

"_A kiss, wouldn't you like one?"_

_ He drew her closer lowing his lips until they hovered over hers. Blooded pounded in her eyes, as her heart begin to beat wilder than a drum. Her eyelids began to drift lower blocking out the view of the smug look on his face. Ga Eul leaned forward her lips almost touching his, this was it the moment she was waiting for and it was all ruined when he pulled back._

"_Sunbae!" Ga Eul lips pursed out in a pout. She wanted to punch that smug look right off his face._

"_Miss Ga Eul, I thought I told you I wouldn't kiss you until I come back."_

"_Oh. That's right your leaving soon." She felt her shoulders droop. "At least we can enjoy today."_

"_Yes." He agreed squeezing her shoulder in understanding. Yi Jung didn't want to leave, not now that he's found her. Once he didn't believe in love now he couldn't stay away from her._

"_If you haven't found your soul mate by the time I return, wouldn't you like to go out on another date?"_

_Her whole face lit up, tears misting in her eyes. "Yes." She breathed giving him a huge hug._

"_Jan Di." Ji Hoo pulled back resting his head against hers. "I'm scared." He confessed unwillingly. _

_ She shut her eyes and the brave Jan Di said. "I'm scared too. Sunbae, you've always protected me, always been by my side. Now I've messed everything up. You might have lost a good friend because of me." She cried burying her face in his chest._

_ He felt his heart tighten in his chest, he pulled her closer. Wishing more than anything that he could take away her pain. "No, you did nothing wrong Jan Di. Jun Pyo made his own choices but he'll snap out of it. Besides that punk owes me a toy robot."_

_ She couldn't help but give a small laugh._

"_Geum Jan Di." Pulling back he lifted her chin up until her tear filled eyes met his. "Do you know what I'm most afraid of? I'm afraid of losing you again."_

"_Sunbae."_

"_Jan Di, I will fight for you. He gave you up, Jan Di. I won't make that same mistake not again."_

_He pulled her into another breath taking kiss, all worries vanishing. _

_ Far off in the distance Jun Pyo watched a smug smile on his face. Beside him stood his ace in the whole. Min Seo Hyun was his ticket to getting his woman back and far away from Ji Hoo. He simply had to bide his time and wait for the perfect moment to unleash his ultimate revenge._

_**A/N: Well what a turn of events! Now our climax is right around the cornor but sad to say you guys are going to have to wait till the next chapter. I wanted this one to be a little bit emotional connecting them closer. Rate please and tell me what you think. Thanks for still reading and all the support. I promise I will add the action chapter soon!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Welcome back guys! Thanks for still reading and all the reviews they bring a smile to my face and fuel to my muse! Enjoy everyone!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own theses amazing characters.**_

___Jan Di couldn't wipe the smile from her lips, a joyful sigh escaping her. She was enjoying their double date-their normal double date. They had fished for about two hours without catching a single thing. They had lunch, an assortment of fresh fruits that were toe curling delicious. _

_ Yoon Ji Hoo pulled her closer to his side, his hand making lazy patterns on her bare arm. Beside them Ga Eul and Yi Jung we holding hands lost in their own private conversation. They were strolling the beach waiting for the girl's surprises to appear at any moment. Jan Di shut her eyes as the cool breeze kissed her flushed skin. She felt Ji Hoo stop suddenly making her trip over her own feet. _

_ Her eyes flew open, Ji Hoo's shocked face was the first thing she saw. She followed his gaze, her breath caught in her throat. There standing a few feet away was Min Seo Hyun with Jun Pyo standing beside her. His face was all but emotionless, his dark eyes twinkled with an arrogant gleam. _

_Min Seo Hyun waved over at the four taking a few steps towards them before stopping. She couldn't stand the look on Ji Hoo's face. It was filled with hurt, confusion and most of all worry. She knew that their goodbye hadn't been the greatest one in the world, but she wanted to make things right between them. What she didn't expect was to see him with his arms around a woman, a woman who wasn't her. _

_Seo Hyun knew from the others that Jan Di helped him overcome his fear of driving and reunited him with his grandfather. Jan Di had done what she could never do, was someone she could never be to him. She was his other half someone who knew him better than she ever could. Relief flood through her with tide wave force. He had finally found the person he was meant to find in his life-his soul mate._

_Her gaze meant Jan Di's worried one, a slight smile twisted her lips as she nodded towards the girl in understanding. Seo Hyun's presence here was upsetting Ji Hoo after all the hurt she put him through the only thing she could do was walk away. She wasn't even sure why she came back but one thing was certain, seeing him happy was enough closure for her. With one last wave goodbye she turned a walked away leaving the past in the past and stepping on towards the future._

"_Sunbae?" Jan Di pulled on his shirt trying to shake Ji Hoo out of his daze. Her voice was strained as if she had been screaming. She didn't know what to think of what happened just now but she knew that it has shocked Ji Hoo to the core. "Sunbae? Sunbae? Ji Hoo?!"_

_ Hearing his name, he snapped out of his daze with a slight shake of his head. He saw Jun Pyo slowly making his way towards them, an eyebrow raised mockingly._

_ "Ji Hoo." Jan Di said again, this time catching Ji Hoo's attention. His brown eyes met hers a new emotion smothering their depts._

_ "That's the first time." He whispered his voice thick with emotions._

"_What?"_

"_That's the first time you said called me by my name." _

"_Oh." Was all she could manage to come up with. Her mouth was dry her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth._

_ "I like it. Like the way it sounds coming from you lips." His gaze pierced in hers pinning her to the spot. _

_ Her limps felt like Jell-O, as his words sank in, she didn't know what to say so she just stared back. Yi Jung cleared his throat breaking their little staring contest. Ji Hoo pushed Jan Di behind him shielding her from his best friend's intense gaze._

"_Noona's leaving in a few days." He reported dryly as he buried his hands deep inside his pockets. "I'm leaving tomorrow too."_

_ "We know." Yi Jung nodded. "We all were going to see you off."_

"_All?" He mused eyeing Jan Di intently. His plan was already in motion without any of them knowing it. "Ji Hoo, Noona really wanted to see you before she left. She wanted to talk to you, alone." He put emphasis on the word alone._

_ Ji Hoo shrugged lightly. "If Noona really wanted to talk to me she would have said something. We both agreed to never see each other again, she wouldn't break that promise." He said knowingly. Bursting whatever plan he had, or so he thought._

_ "Are you sure about that?" Jun Pyo countered grimacing._

_ Jan Di stepped forward, her fist tight at her side. She was tired of all his games, tired of him hurting people when he was upset._

_ "Goo Jun Pyo! Ji Hoo is sure you shouldn't doubt people, especially your best friends!" she shouted wildly pulling her lip back the way only she could. _

_ Ji Hoo felt himself grinning with pride at Jan Di's snap. She was back to her old tough self, the part of her that he feel in love with. His Jan Di._

_Jun Pyo shook his head in disappointment. "Is that so? Well then looks I have to go to plan B."_

_He snapped his fingers, summoning an army of black suited men. He nodded their way giving them the silent command. Giving a loud war cry they rushed towards the four, their hands stretched outward ready to grab them. _

"_Run!" Song Woo Bin ordered appearing out of nowhere to save the day just in time. At his back were his own men, holding off Jun Pyo's hoard. _

_ Ji Hoo snagged Jan Di's hand tugging her along as he began to sprint. Ga Eul and Yi Jung at their heels. The boys knew Jun Pyo would do everything in his power to try and get his revenge before he took off for America. They had only one ace in the hole left._

_ "Split up! We'll meet back up when the coast is clear!" Yi Jung yelled taking a sharp turn causing Ga Eul to nearly topple over. _

_ "Clinic!" Ji Hoo chocked out ducking into a nearby alley way. His lungs were on fire but he knew if they stopped Jun Pyo would catch up to them. He had to protect her no matter what, he never wanted to see that broken look on her face again. _

_ They shot around another corner, their lungs screaming for them to stop. They kept going somehow finding the will power to press on. Jan Di felt her hand slipping from Ji Hoo's grip inch by sweaty inch. She forced her pained body to go faster tightening her hold. She didn't want to get separated from him, didn't want to leave him alone. Fear shot through her veins like poison, fear for him, and fear for their friends. _

_ When was he going to stop? When would enough be enough for him? _

_ They couldn't run forever, sooner or later he would come back stirring up trouble the only way he knew how to solve problems. Jan Di slowed down, she didn't want to run away more. She pushed her pain away pretending it wasn't there anymore. She had to face things head on or they would be running forever and nothing would get fixed. Her hand slipped out of his, Jan Di knew what she had to do. _

_ She had to face him, one last time. One last time, so that she could be with her prince, her soul mate._

_Jun Pyo saw her stop, his plan was going exactly the way he planned it. By tonight they would both be on a plane to America, her little romance with Ji Hoo forgotten. Everything was going according to plan, almost everything. What he didn't plan was for Ji Hoo to stay at her side. One more kink he had to take care of….again._

_**A/N: well guys rate and tell me what you though the climax is finally here. Who will walk away with Jan Di? Stay tuned!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Thank you guys for all the support! Your reviews really mean a lot to me! Please keep reading. And I'm thinking about reediting my Labyrinth stories now if you guys have any stories you might want me to of let me know and I'll see what can be done! (And no this isn't the last chapter!)Enjoy!**_

_"Goo Jun Pyo!" Geum Jan Di shouted. "Goo Jun Pyo!"_

_ Ji Hoo tried to pull her back but, shifted away determination burning bright in her eyes. He didn't know what she was doing standing there calling for the very person they were running from._

"_Jan Di!" He touched her shoulder trying to get her attention before it was too late. "Jan Di, what are you doing?" His question came out in a breathy puff, his sides still burning from their excessive use.t_

_ Without looking at him she replied softly. "I'm ending this. Enough is enough."_

_ Before he had a chance to respond back, Jun Pyo stepped into the mouth of the alley way. A triumphant smile curling his lips. "Idiot. Didn't I tell you that the moon couldn't ever leave the star?"_

_ His words tugged at her heart, the way they did the first time he ever said them. She shook her head in disbelieve, he couldn't remember not now when she was finally starting to move on. Jan Di's heart pounded painfully in her chest, she backed up letting the warmth of Ji Hoo's body wrap around her like a secure blanket. She couldn't let herself fall into his trap, not when the price would be her heart-Jan Di didn't want to feel it shatter in pieces again._

_Jun Pyo held out his hand willing her to come running to him, a cheeky grin playing across his face. "Well?"_

_ Her words were caught in her throat, body glued stiff. If she took his hand he would leave Ji Hoo alone, but Ji Hoo's heart would be broken. If she didn't take his hand, Jun Pyo would never stop until he had won. She knew what her only option was, Jan Di's heart was breaking all over again. _

_ When she spoke, her voice was small in defeat. "Goo Jun Pyo…I-I-I'll go wi-"_

_ "When will you stop hurting her?" Ji Hoo snapped suddenly before Jan Di said the words that would break her. "Just admit that having you in her life isn't what she needs! Even if you somehow manage to not hurt her again what about your mother?"_

_ "What about that woman?" He huffed, his arm fell limply to his side. Intense eyes locked onto Jan Di. "Once were in America everything will be just how it was."_

_Just how it was…_

_ Those simple words broke the spell on Jan Di. She didn't want things to go back to the way they were. To have him run away when things go tough, to let other people run his life. She didn't want to see him walk away without fighting for her. Jan Di didn't want things to keep repeating in a never ending loop._

_ Ji Hoo pulled Jan Di close, his arm possessively around her waist. He promised her he would fight and fight he would. She was a tough girl capable of protecting herself, but even the toughest person need help at times. And right now this selfless girl need him._

_ "Goo Jun Pyo, I told you all bets were off. That she was mine to protect. I'm not going to leave her side, unlike you I will fight. I will fight for her the way I always have. Plan all the revenge you want but I will still fight!"_

_ Jan Di could feel tears prickling the edge of her eyes. His words gave her the strength she needed. "Jun Pyo, Go to America become a man worth being. I'm not going with you. I'm staying here with Ji Hoo. I don't want my heart to get stomped on anymore, and I don't want to see my family suffer because of your mom. We were just never meant to be we both know that- we both feel it. So go do what you need to do and become a good man. Stop being this vindictive person, you don't need revenge. You just need friends." _

_ Jun Pyo didn't know what to say. He wasn't ready to give up on Jan Di yet. He knew he could never give up he just had to make her see it. He would go to America and become a man, a man worthy of Jan Di. He would come back and win her fair and square. For now he had to back down he didn't want to cause her anymore pain. So he would leave, she was in good hands- his best friends. _

_ Without another word Jun Pyo walked away his mind lost in thought, his heart shattering. They watched him go his shoulders slumped in defeat. Jan Di felt her knees give out, tears finally springing loose. It was over, it was finally over she felt the weight lift off her heart. Her heart that belonged to Ji Hoo and maybe always had. _

_ After everything they had been through, they had managed to stick together through all of it. Their bound was growing unbreakable, just like their feelings. They couldn't stay away from each other now matter how are they had tried the world kept drawing them together. _

_ It was time for them to stop fighting it, stop letting every little bad thing set them back. _

_ "Jan Di." Ji Hoo lifted her chin up, letting all his feelings for her show on his face. "Geum Jan Di, will you do something for me?"_

_ She sniffed. "W-hat?"_

_ "Will you be my girlfriend?" _

_ Her heart started to jackhammer, butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She couldn't help the giggle that bubbled through her lips. This was where she wanted to be, with him. "Yes." She answered a little breathy. _

_ Grinning boyishly he lowered his lips to hers. In that moment their whole world seemed right. They still had one more challenge to overcome, a challenge that neither one of them were ready for. This finally step was either going to make or breath them. _

_ Back at home Yoon Seok Young was holding his heart, pain shooting through his body like wildfire. Shakily he dialed Ji Hoo's number, his breathing laboring. He had to fight, he had to. He wanted to see his grandson graduate, get married. Now he wasn't sure if he was ever going to get that chance._

_**A/N: Well guys their last challenge has finally reared its ugly head. And Jun Pyo still hasn't given up just yet. What does this mean for our heroes? Find out on the next chapter keep reading and rating please. Also I'm thinking about writing a Jun Pyo and Jan Di fanfic its only fair let me know what you guys think!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Here we are guys! Thank you for all your support still it really makes me want to keep writing. I hope that you all will keep reading.**_

_ Geum Jan Di and Ji Hoo rushed into Seok Young's room. They saw him laying still, the sound of his breathing was labored and choppy. His face that was once so full of life was pale and weary. Ji Hoo had never seen his grandfather look so beaten, his illness had taken its toll this time around. Unlike last time he wasn't sure if his grandfather would be ok._

_ Helplessly he sank beside the bed, taking his grandfather's limp hand. Ji Hoo felt completely numb, he had just started to have a relationship with him. He had leaned on his grandfather so naturally now, he was withering away right before his eyes. Ji Hoo wanted, no he needed his grandfather to be ok. All in All he just needed him period._

_ Jan Di forced her body to move sluggishly towards the man who had helped her so much over the past couple of months. In a way he had become her grandfather, she adored the man who had doted on him and thought of her as family. _

_ Now here they were beside his bed, unsure what to do or say. Unsure of how to handle the situation completely. Jan Di knew she had to be strong for Ji Hoo who was falling apart before her eyes. He was always the one who was calm and together always. She had never seen him so broken, at least never this way. Ji Hoo shoulders shook violently, his eyes filled with tears that threatened to break free. Now more than ever he need a shoulder to lean on, he needed her._

_ Cautiously Jan Di wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her chin on the top of his head. "He will be alright, you'll see." She cooed as she hugged herself tighter to him._

_ Ji Hoo could feel the last of his reserve cracking, he was ready to burst-to let his tears rain down. But he held them back, he didn't want Jan Di to see him like that. He had never fully broken down exposing all his tender feelings in front of her. Ji Hoo was afraid if he showed her that side she would bolt. He had to stay the strong knight that he had always been._

_ As if sensing he was holding back she murmured. "If you need to cry, cry I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here by your side. You're always saving me, always so strong for me. Now it's my turn."_

_ Jan Di moved beside him looking him square in the eye, showing him her tear filled ones. "I'll cry with you, so cry don't hold it all in. You don't have to be so strong all the time. Lean on me. We'll get through this together. I-I love you so let me in, Ji Hoo." Her voice started to crack, tears breaking loose. In that moment, Jan Di learned just how strong her feeling were._

_ "Jan Di…" Ji Hoo couldn't hold back anymore, he didn't want to. _

_ They clung to each other, sobs racking their bodies. This moment was bringing closer that they had ever been. Somehow they were meant to find one another, true soul mates._

_Seok Young knew this the moment he had saw the two together. He wanted to see them get married, to be able to meet his great grandchildren. So he fought, he was a stubborn old man and he wasn't leaving, not yet. He forced his eyes to open with great effort. The first thing his eyes focused on, were Jan Di and his grandson holding each other. _

_His recent heart attack was a blessing in disguise. It didn't take a psychic to know that these two were going to be together for a very long time. Seok Young would be around to watch them grow together._

_ "Where's the camera." He gave a chocked laugh, enjoying the surprised looks on their faces._

_ "Grandpa!" They shouted in unison practically jumping on the bed to hug him._

_ "I-we, are you ok?!" Ji Hoo asked hurriedly examining his grandfather grinning face._

_ "Should I make you some tea?" Jan Di blurted out suddenly._

_ Ji Hoo exchanged a look with his grandfather before bursting out into laugher. Only Jan Di could cut through any serious moment with one sentence._

_ When the laughter died down Seok Young replied. "I am fine, I'm sorry I made you worry. No tea thank you dear." His face hardened with sudden seriousness. "Shouldn't you both be at home? Isn't graduation tomorrow? You two should get some rest."_

_ Ji Hoo leaned back deep in though. "I forgot about graduation."_

_ "Ahh me too. Sun- Ji Hoo I'll stay here with grandpa if you want to go back and get some rest." She offered generously with a toothy smile._

_ He shook his head. "If you're staying than so am I."_

_ "No, both of you go home and get some rest. You have a big day ahead of you. I'll still be here so go."_

_ Jan Di sniffed. "I didn't have any plans on going so I'll come back right after the ceremony." _

_ Beside her Ji Hoo stiffened, he had no idea that she was planning on skipping the dance. He wanted her there as did the rest of F4, Jun Pyo being the exception. Somehow he would have to make sure she was there._

_ Early the next morning Jan Di sat with her family a pout on her lips. Her mother was fondly ironing her school uniform. Her little brother eyed her in wonder. _

"_Ashieeee. It seems just like yesterday that our Geum Jan Di started at the academy. Now you're graduating." Her mother's voice cracked slightly._

_ "I'm sorry I can't go to a regular collage." Jan Di mumbled with her head down. _

_ "You could just not go." Kang offered._

_ "No, I've decided what I want to do. I have to take that test and past so I can get that scholarship."_

_ "You can do it! Fighting!" He chanted holding his fist up in the air._

_ She couldn't help but laugh. "Fighting!" _

_ "Grandpa! You shouldn't move around so much! Wait here and I'll be back with some tea!" Jan Di said cheerfully jogging to the door, with a look back she waved at him before disappearing._

_ Seok shook his head a grin splashed on his face. "That rascal." His tone was full was fondness. He was grateful to her for bring him and Ji Hoo together again. He was even more thankful that she was showing his grandson what a beautiful love really was._

_ Outside Jan Di saw a limo parked on the curb, the driver holding open the back door expectantly. He saw her and gave a bow gesturing her inside. She looked around and pointed to herself. The man nodded bowing again. Confused Jan Di slipped into the car not knowing where she was going. She wasn't even sure who had the limo in the first place. _

_ The limo stopped in front of a huge building that was lit up as bright as a Christmas tree. This was where the dance for the school was being held, instantly she knew Ji Hoo had something to do with the limo. _

_ She bolted from the car before the driver could even reach her side. Classical music lured her in an elegant room, her classmates were dancing, and the ones that weren't crowing around the F4 that is. _

_ "Where have you been? We've been waiting all day to dance with Jan Di." Yi Jung chuckled when she reached the table._

_ "It isn't a party with the great Geum Jan Di." Woo Bin offered his hand. "Would the great Geum Jan Di do me the honor of giving me the first dance?"_

_ All the boys were grinning at her, she couldn't help but grin back. Of course they weren't going to let her skip out on anything, that's just how they were._

_ Jan Di slipped her hand into Woo Bin's who was already pulling her onto the dance floor twirling her around._

_ He had always been the back bone of the F4. He looked after everyone, letting no harm come to the people he cared about the most. Jan Di now knew he was a protective and extraordinary person._

_ As for Yi Jung, despite him being such a cruel person on the outside, inside he was really kind and caring. Jan Di was grateful to him, Ga Eul was experiencing a beautiful love because of him._

_ "Don't you think you should give other people a turn?" Ji Hoo asked interrupting her and Yi Jung's dance._

_ "Rascal." Yi Jung chuckled stepping aside._

_ Jan Di felt her face heat up. "I don't think I'm really dressed for this sort of thing."_

"_It's perfect." He beamed. "Geum Jan Di's combat uniform. What a way to go out with a bang." _

_ A laugh bubbled up as she took his hand, he pulled her closer remembering the first time they had ever danced together. At least this time she wasn't on his toes._

_Ji Hoo…she thought. You have always been by my side. Rescuing me whenever you heard the bell ring. You cheered me one, supporting me with your strength. Fought for me when things seemed so hopeless. You are my soul mate…Thank you._

_ Ji Hoo dipped her touching his lips to hers. Together they could do anything, get through any difficult situation. This was their story, a story that started the first time they had met. This wasn't the end. It was their new beginning. _

_**A/N: Fear not! Our story doesn't not end here my friends! There will one more! Rate and please keep reading and supporting me. I'll be doing another a boys over flowers story along with a Your beautiful one. I would like it all if you all would read that one as well! Till the next chapter!**_


	16. A new beginning

_**A/N: Sadly guys this is the last chapter of this story. Thank you all for the support. I am going to be writing more stories and editing my old ones. I hope you guys will read them all and keep supporting me. Thank you all again.**_

_Four years later…._

_ "Wait please wait!" Jan Di shouted breathlessly hammering down on the buses doors._

_ "Hey you! Third year repeater try and get here on time instead of making us all late!" _

_ "Sorry Sunbae!" She bowed before sinking down at the back of the bus. _

_ Jan Di let out a heavy breath. Her path to becoming a doctor was hard than she thought but she wasn't giving up. She would keep trying harder and harder until the end. She just wished that Ji Hoo was here with her right now._

_ "Always so noisy." Ji Hoo joked, pulling off the cap that hid his face._

_ "J-Ji Hoo!" Jan Di shouted joyfully. "What are you doing here?"_

_ "I couldn't let you go without me could I?" He mocked scowled taking her hand in his. "Besides if I didn't go how would I be able to ask you an important question."_

_ "Important question?" She mumbled her brows knitting together._

_ Ji Hoo shook his head. "Wait until a little later ok?"_

_ Confused she nodded wondering what question was so important that he needed to ask._

_ A mournful sigh escaped Jan Di's lips as she kicked at the sand. Ji Hoo sensed her distress, and pulled her into a tight hug._

_ "You missed up again?" He said knowingly. _

_ "I just have to try harder. I guess it's a good thing I'll be repeating. I'm just sad that you won't be here with me next year. You'll go and be a great doctor and I'll be an outcast one again." She sighed again pulling away._

_ "Should I repeat too then?" He asked suddenly serious._

_ Jan Di glanced at him and laughed. "Ji Hoo quite joking around. You have to go and become a great doctor so you can take over grandfather's clinic. Isn't that why you studied to become a doctor in the first place?"_

_ "That wasn't the only reason." Ji Hoo answered pulling his grandmother's ring from around his neck. He knelt down on one knee, looking up at her sheepishly through his thick eyelashes. _

_ "Geum Jan Di, you have made these past four years so wonderful. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? So that everyday can be wonderful."_

_ Jan Di felt her heart give a happy thump. She couldn't see herself with anyone one other than Ji Hoo. This moment was filled her with endless bliss. _

_ "Yes!" she gasped flinging herself into his arms, knocking them both in the sand._

_ "No!" came a cracked voice. "I'm going to marry doctor prince!" A little girl giggled. _

_ "Doctor Prince?"_

_ Ji Hoo laughed pulling them both to their feet. "I'm sorry little one, but Doctor Prince already has a Doctor Princess." He answered his eyes locked onto Jan Di._

_ "Who said you could get married without our permission? I object!" Yi Jung yelled out holding Ga Eul's hand. _

_ "I approve!" she disagreed giggling._

_ "I object too!" Woo Bin nodded grinning like a fool._

_ Behind them Goo Jun Pyo stepped forward his cocky grin in play. "Are you sure she's going to marry you? After all I am back and I remember everything."_

_ Jan Di shook her head feeling herself grinning playfully. Jun Pyo had gotten back the week before, apologizing to the both of them for his erratic behavior. He also said that if he was going to win back Jan Di he would do so fair and square. (He only said the last part to get under Ji Hoo's skin when Jan Di rejected him.)_

_ "I'm sure. My girl loves me!" He purred pulling her closer. _

_ "What are we waiting for? Let's go party!" Woo Bin howled pulling everyone into a group hug. _

_ This was the ending Jan Di was hoping for. No drama, no fighting. Just friendship, love and food. The world had gotten things right this time around. The F4 were together again. Ga Eul and Yi Jung were together, already planning their own wedding. Woo Bin and Jun Pyo playfully threatening to take Jan Di away from Ji Hoo if he messed up._

_ They all had a strong tie to each other that couldn't be broken. Despite everything, they all managed to get through everything-together._

_ Now she had a ring on her finger, another beginning was starting for all of them. It wasn't the end._

_ No._

_ This was a new beginning for all of them._

_**A/N: I wanted their to be an ending simaliar to the show. A being the kind of guy Jun Pyo really is he came to his senses. Although he isn't giving up on Jan Di completely. I hoped you all love this story. I really enjoyed writing it. Please rate and tell me what you all thought. And if you have an ideas for stories you want me to do next feel free to Pm me. Thank you all again! (Look for my other stories that are coming soon!)**_


End file.
